Recommended Characters/BFB 9
69 new recommended characters appeared in This Episode Is About Basketball, along with some from previous episodes. These contestants were struck by balls thrown by Coiny, with the exception of Rafty, as the ball just went through his hole, and Lemi, who stabbed the ball with his sword. Arron.png|arron; Torin A.; screams AuroraBorealis.png|Aurora Borealis; boppinduk BaconBit.png|bacon bit; Landon E. BirdhouseBFB.png|Birdhouse; Charley "Worm" W. Bitty.png|Bitty; JenningsAsYetUntitled BlackSquare.png|Black Square; Wertem Brush.png|Brush; JollyBobGreEn CakePop.png|cake pop; Space W. CaneBFB9.png|Cane; RaiderGiant CarrotBFB9.png|Carrot; thecatsonice CerealBox.png|cereal box; Ryan S. CheeseburgerBFB9.png|cheeseburger; Shnuboris T.; described in his patreon post as energetic yet clumsy; likes spongy. Cherryade.png|cherryade; Thomas p. Clarinet.png|Clarinet; It's N. T. ColaBFB9.png|cola; Super S.B. ColorfulLollipop.png|Colorful Lollipop; Rehtro CrayonBox.png|crayon box; Mason j.; appear to be a yellow box of crayons, similar to the one used by X in "Lick Your Way to Freedom " Curtains.png|curtains; AwesomeX04 Cymbal.png|Cymbal; Connor M; makes a snare sound DiamondBFB9.png|Diamond; Trevor EvilBiscuit.png|Evil Biscuit; Helinos B. falls on floor FireoinyBFB9.png|Fireoiny; Papiomike; does the firey scream GingerbreadMan.png|Gingerbread Man; MiitopianOlive; head snapped off when hit by a ball Glassy.png|Glassy; DominusDev; original character design had all limbs;get's cracked GummyBFB9.png|Gummy; Mr. S. HeartBFB9.png|Heart; GaomonAndLucario Screen Shot 2018-03-12 at 4.00.10 AM.png|HelloKevin; lithium; cameo from bfdi apisode 255555555555; falls on floor. HockeyPuck.png|hockey puck; pokpower8 SkateboardDog.png|jack russell terrier dog riding very fast with speed a skateboard as skater , with sunglasses in summer vacation, taking a selfie with smartphone or cell phone; Diamondcup67 KingCake.png|King Cake; Taylor G. Laci.png|Laci; Justin W. LittleElder.png|Little Elder; The D. B. (The Demented Bros) Lumen.png|Lumen; Just A.D.M; might be a reference to Turbo Toilet 2000 from Captain Underpants Monocle.png|Monocle; NoahRNystrand; in Jacknjellify’s version there is no arms NSSSHa.png|Non-Slip Shoes so Ha; Connor S; similar to the ones worn by Flower in BFDI 1a File:Nowiki.png| }} ; Dunkel B.; reference to the command used to show text without wikitext, the Delete template, and the "Fan of Firey" template Omelet.png|omelet; The D. B. Paddle.png|Paddle; Austin E. Pasty.png|Pasty; TheAnimator935 PinewoodCar.png|pinewood car; Triple A T. PPB.png|Ping-Pong Ball; A.R.P. PopcornBag.png|Popcorn; Smargin G. Propeller.png|Propeller; TypicalSquib_ was the only one who was hit with a ball to smile again, supposed to have arms; Satomi forgot to animate them. Rafty.png|rafty; ChrisShwafer, also a contestant on the recommender's show Fight In Flight Randomizer.png|Randomizer; Augie279; according to their entry on the Wiki, they really want to learn how to play the saxophone; in Cary Reacts to BFB 9, Cary shouts out the recommender of Randomizer. RobotCake.png|Robot Cake; WakelessLon Robot_fishy.png|robot fishy; Attentionseeking RobotFour.png|Robot Four; Cody Skipper Sacky.png|Sacky; ShortStone SandClock.png|sand clock; Jeremy E. Sandwitch pose.png|sandwich; Doan TD Sierpinski.png|Sierpinski; shrllyn Sign2.png|Sign; Billy S. Spherey.png|spherey; figgyc Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-53-55-271.jpg|Sponge Cake; NovaThePerson StarOfDavid.png|Star of David; Furnite Strawberrybfb.jpg|Strawberry; OneMillionFurries; different than the one in BFB 2, as this one is armless and larger SwissRoll.png|Swiss role; Top H. Tablety.png|tablety; fr0gio Thermometer.png|Thermometer; ICantThinkofaGoodName TNTBFB9.png|TNT; Pixelcraftian TokenBFB9.png|Token; InfernoSlayer Turntaby.png|Turntaby; bum; face oddly on the record, not the turntable itself BFB 9 Uni transparent.png|Uni; Amor B.; confirmed sea urchin by her recommender. WhiteChocolateBar.png|white chocolate bar; alexandre o. v. n. WickerBasket.png|Wicker Basket; PhantOmInfinity Winterous.png|Winterous; Winterous YoylePie.png|Yoyle Pie; dragonman9001, a cardboard cutout instead of the real thing Recommended Characters from previous episodes Today's Very Special Episode * PDA (lyxon) * Piece Of String (Lousie K.) * Science book (Arekz) * Symbol (Nathan P.) * One Way Sign (Jimmy T.) * Pebble (galactika!) * Cookie (Nicholas M. (previously thecatsonice)) * cardy (Hugheseypoop) * censor bar dog (kitty dog) * Heart (GaomonAndLucario) * Winner (Get W.) * Charger (Xomander) * exit sign (geno1906) * Milkshake (BranDexterXtreme) * Epic Guy (WhoIsTheGuy) * snake (The O. K. Y. K. D.) * Lemi12 (Lara K.) Four Goes Too Far * lotus flower (Lilyisalef) * clown nose (doctorollie) * Violin (Violin) * Cactus (ObjectiveInsight) * Phantastrophy (Silverkoopa888) * Lamp Shade (Guylan B.) * Choo Choo the Train (InterstellarLizard) * Piñata (OxygenWilbur) * CRT monitor (fweeby) * Dreidel (MordercaiIsland1010) The Liar Ball You Don't Want * Cologne (BeAwesomeOne) * Lamp (AzokoLoko) * Cheese Slice (WoopDooCreations) * think emote (Gaabii) * Geocache (Abject S.) * mousepaddy (Noogai223) * Medusa Head (ÆSTHETIC OBJECTS) * cakes dad (Start o. s. n. s. g.) * Mocha (Charlie G.) * spongezilla (billy) * Stylus (Kenny H. h. h.) * Megan W. (Megan W.) * Grapes (Elx8 G.) * medicine bottle (Bigclaws!) * Orb (MatterSplatter) * Jelly (MrCrushyy) * Cotton (John S.) * Blackbelt (Algobelt O.) * Wizard Hat (Troy B.) * Clanky (Sillybox777) * Pastel Feather (ThatOneGalWhoIsWeird) * Narwhal Tooth (Regallan) Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters